Conventionally, in fields such as toys, there are transformable robots that can transform from a vehicle form to a humanoid form or other forms freely (refer to Patent Documents 1 to 4 for examples). These robots, having a plurality of components constituting a vehicle form separably, transform the vehicle form into a humanoid form by reconstituting arrangement and posture of each of the separated components.
In Patent Documents 1 to 4, when transforming from the vehicle form to the humanoid form, a cockpit is configured to change in posture from being longer in the longitudinal direction in the vehicle form to being longer in the vertical direction in the humanoid form. This results from the fact that while a vehicle is normally configured to have a cockpit that is longer in the longitudinal direction, a human has a breastplate that is longer in the vertical direction.
However, if greatly transforming the posture of the cockpit in transformation, the posture of the cockpit of the transformable robot becomes largely different not only in the case of the transformable robot as a toy, but also when a human being actually gets in the cockpit. In this connection, there arises a problem of difficulty in maintaining the posture of an operator getting in the cockpit before, after and in the middle of transformation.